Electronic components within a conventional electronic device need to be developed toward being smaller in size, such that more electronic components can be disposed within the conventional electronic device. However, the conventional sensor package structure (e.g., an image sensor package structure) is not suitable for packaging a sensor chip of smaller size, rendering the task of miniaturization a difficult one. Moreover, in order to establish the electrical connection between a sensor chip and a substrate of the conventional sensor package structure, all metal wires of the conventional sensor package structure cannot be formed with any fail problems.